John, Your Couch Is Broken
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Karkat loved the way he touched him, the way Gamzee's husky voice in his ear could make him gasp and moan. But there was no way in hell he would admit it to anyone, let alone the troll on top of him.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Homestuck_.

**Author's Note: **First off, this has no plot what so ever. Not even if you squint really hard. Second, I have no clue where this is set, and time line? What timeline? There's one of those? So yeah. Just know they fuck. On a couch. At some party John is having. Gift for synnesai.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Karkat cursed as sharp nails dragged down his bare chest, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Gamzee smirked at him, fangs peeking from between his lips. The troll leaned down to trace the seam of the smaller troll's lips. Nails dug harshly into the highblood's shoulders as Gamzee wrapped a hand around Karkat's cock. He stroked him slowly, enjoying the way the smaller troll bit his bottom lip in an effort to keep his voice down. Gamzee didn't blame him, but he could care less if their friends were right outside the room.<p>

He also didn't care that they were skipping out on John's party to fuck in some random room that just happened to have a couch. But he knew Karkat did, which was why he wasn't going to let the other troll get away with staying quiet. A hum vibrated in his chest as he twisted his palm over the head of Karkat's cock. The smaller troll's hips twitched upwards, and a tiny groan slipped past his tight lips.

Somewhere in the back of Karkat's mind, a small voice was still screaming that this was wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this, especially here where someone can find them. But once Gamzee had gotten his hands one him, the smaller troll just couldn't say no. It all felt too good, and so deliciously wrong. Karkat loved the way he touched him, the way Gamzee's husky voice in his ear could make him gasp and moan. But there was no way in hell he would admit it to anyone, let alone the troll on top of him.

The hand on his cock squeezed hard, and Karkat's hips came up off the couch with a sharp cry. Gamzee's smirk made him want to punch the other troll. It was a look that said Gamzee knew exactly what he was doing to his lover. One hand traced up Karkat's chest and a thumb slid across one perked nipple. The smaller troll gritted his teeth, turning his head to the side in an effort to hold back any and all noise. The action didn't work out quite like he'd planned it to.

As soon as the line of Karkat's neck was free game, Gamzee slid completely between his legs, erections sliding against each other, and buried his face in the alluring curve of skin. The resulting sound from Karkat was something caught between a gasp and a groan. The smaller troll's hands came up in what ended up being a useless effort to shove Gamzee away from his neck. The larger troll laved at the pulse point in the other's neck. Karkat shivered, trying to shift his body away from Gamzee. But when his hips came up off the couch, his cock slid against the larger troll's.

His eyes snapped shut and Karkat bit his lip a whimper rose up in his throat. There was no fucking way that sound was leaving his mouth. Grunts, growl, groans, moans and maybe even a small whine, were all noises he was okay with making but not a fucking whimper. But it didn't seem he was going to have a choice in the matter.

Gamzee shifted away from him slightly, wrapping a hand around both of their erections. Fingers pushed at the seam of Karkat's lips where blood was already standing out starkly against his skin. The smaller troll growled lowly as Gamzee worked first his index finger and then his pointer into Karkat's mouth to keep him from ripping apart his lip.

"I don't know why you fucking fight it," Gamzee's voice husked in his ear as he started thrusting into the circle of his fist, "You know you won't motherfucking win." Karkat glared at him but couldn't stop the husky groan that rumbled up in his throat as hard flesh slid against hard flesh. The smaller troll brought his hands to grip at Gamzee's shoulders. Nails dug into flesh as Karkat's hips twitched upwards into the sensation of Gamzee's fist against his will.

"I'm gonna make you motherfuckin' scream," the larger troll whispered, fist tightening around their erections. Both trolls groaned, and Karkat writhed under his friend. Gamzee rolled his hips in a steady rhythm while he mapped the skin between the smaller troll's collarbone and nipple with teeth and tongue. Karkat couldn't stop every noise rising inside him, but they came out broken and punctuated with curses.

Lust glazed eyes watched Karkat's face as the highblood laved at the skin around his nipple. The smaller troll's jaw went slack and he watched Gamzee through half lidded eyes. He slid his hands from his lover's shoulder to twist in the messy hair at the base of his neck. Fingers massaged and nails scratched softly.

Gamzee smirked, swiping his tongue over the small bud of his lover's nipple. Karkat gasped, tugging the other troll closer. The highblood responded to the tug happily. He pulled the nipple into his mouth, and sucked hard enough to bruise. Karkat moaned, head falling back as his back arched. Gamzee watched the muscles work in the smaller troll's neck as Karkat swallowed back his moans.

Long fingered hands slid under the smaller troll, nails dragging down the small of Karkat's back before Gamzee cupped both cheeks of his backside. He worked his tongue fast across the sensitive nub of flesh in his mouth, and the smaller troll writhed under him.

"God damn it!" Karkat cried, head pushing into the armrest of the couch. His cock throbbed and fingers teased along the cleft of his bottom. Pre-cum dribbled down his length and balls. Gamzee gave one last suck to his friend's abused flesh and then pulled off to scoot lower. Without warning, teeth bit hard at the tender flesh of Karkat's belly. The smaller troll cursed loudly, knees coming up as he jerked away from the sharpness of the other troll's teeth and pushed away with his legs.

"Where the fuck you think you goin', motherfucker?" Gamzee's gravelly voice sent shivers down the smaller troll's spine. Gamzee kissed the spot he'd just bit, hands jerking Karkat towards him by the hips. One hand gripped the inside of one of the smaller troll's thighs, spreading his legs as far apart as he could. Coming up on his knees, Gamzee pressed three fingers against his friend's lips. Karkat glared at him. A smirked stretched across the highblood's face.

"You want me to fuck you or not?" Karkat bared his teeth at his friend before slowly parting his lips. The smaller troll's tongue slid across and between the highblood's fingers, careful of his nails.

"Wet 'em good," Gamzee husked, eyes glazing over as he watched Karkat suck at his fingers, "It's all the fuckin' lube we got." The human word still sounded odd in Karkat's ears, but his entrance twitched at the thought of the fingers in his mouth pushing into his body. He couldn't hold back the moan that welled up in his chest at the thought. He sucked hard at Gamzee's fingers. Eyes locking onto his friends, Karkat trailed a hand down Gamzee's body to wrap around his friend's erection. The highblood moaned as Karkat stroked him from root to tip, thumb sliding over the head.

"Motherfucker," Gamzee growled and all but snatched his hand from the smaller troll's mouth. He batted Karkat's hand away from his cock as he trailed his wet fingers down his friend's body. Gamzee by passed the smaller troll's aching erection to press a finger softly against Karkat's twitching pucker.

Karkat squirmed against other's finger with a low whining growl when Gamzee didn't instantly press into his body.

"The fuck?" Karkat cried, hips trying to press into the soft touch, but a strong hand against his hip kept him still. He blinked up at his friend. The look in the other troll's eyes made him shudder and fall back against the couch. Gamzee leaned over him until hot breath fanned Karkat's ear.

"You want it that fuckin' bad?" Karkat growled in response and a dark chuckle echoed in the quiet of the room.

"You'd fuckin' beg me for it wouldn't you?" Gamzee husked darkly, pressing his finger in just slightly. Karkat's back arched and he whined low in the back of his throat. His cock throbbed in need, body being strung tighter and tighter with each teasing touch. Gamzee was always like this. Without fail, he took his time and Karkat was so far gone by the time they actually had sex that he never quite remembered the next few minutes afterwards.

"Mm," Gamzee hummed happily as the smaller troll struggled against the highblood's hold on his hip, "When I slide these fingers inside you, I want you to tell how it feels." The flush that instantly spread across Karkat's cheeks had the highblood smirking darkly.

"W-what the fuck?" Karkat squeak indignantly. There was no way he was ever going to do that. Gamzee seemed to sense that and instantly the light pressure against the smaller troll's pucker was gone. Karkat growled angrily, fighting uselessly against the other's hold on him.

"You don't do it and I won't fuckin' fuck you, motherfucker." Gamzee's voice was deep and gravelly, sending a small shock of fear down Karkat's spine. But this was how Gamzee played, and he knew that. The fear was quickly over run with such lust that had him nodding his head jerkily.

"Good," the highblood praised, pressing his finger against the smaller troll's entrance once again. Slowly, one finger was worked inside his body. It burned and hurt but he liked a little pain.

"How does it feel?" Gamzee whispered in his friend's ear. Karkat tossed his head from side to side, biting his lip once again. When the smaller troll didn't answer, Gamzee stopped pushing his finger inside him. Karkat cursed in frustration.

"Say it."

"It feels good, damn it!" Karkat screeched. As soon as the words left his mouth, the finger inside him started moving again. The moan that rose in the smaller troll's throat was so loud, he was sure their friends could hear him. But he didn't care. All he could think about was how much his cock ached and how good Gamzee's one finger felt thrusting inside him.

"Good, huh? How good?" He was going to kill him. He was going to fucking kill his best friend turned some kind of odd matesprit. As soon as he got Gamzee's cock inside him, that is.

"Fucking amazing," Karkat moaned as Gamzee pressed his finger softly against the smaller troll's prostate. The highblood pulled his finger out slowly before shoving it back in to the last knuckle. Karkat's back arched off the couch, hands scrambling to grip anything they could find. His nails scrapped down the back of the couch before he gripped Gamzee's shoulders hard enough to draw blood.

Gamzee started roughly trusting his finger in and out of the smaller troll, drawing loud groans and husky whines from Karkat.

"You fuckin' like that?" Gamzee whispered to his friend, adding a second finger. He milked Karkat's prostate, and the smaller troll fought against the hold on his hip with a sharp gasp.

"Shit," Karkat hissed when the highblood didn't wait to add the third and last finger, "Fuck that's tight." Gamzee groaned at the sound of his friend's voice, releasing his hold on the smaller troll's hip to wrap a hand around his own cock. He stroked himself slowly, staving off climax as he stretched Karkat as much as he could. Sweat glistened on Karkat's skin, chest rising and falling as he panted for breath.

"Fuck yourself on my hand," Gamzee growled huskily, pulling his fingers out to the first knuckle and stopping. Karkat actually whimpered, cock weeping in need.

"Fuck you," he managed to pant out.

"Only if you fuck yourself," Gamzee responded, hand moving slowly across his erection. Karkat huffed, but drew his knees up, toes curling against the material of the couch. Once he had his feet steady, he rolled his hips against Gamzee's fingers, taking them as far as he could inside his body. Karkat gasped when he shifted so Gamzee's fingers pressed against his sweet spot with each undulation of his hips.

"That's it," Gamzee murmured, cock pulsing in his palm at the sight before him, "So fuckin' hot like this."

"Fuck me," Karkat growled, rolling hips faster as pleasure curled tight in his belly. Each roll of his hips shot pleasure through his blood stream, but it wasn't quite enough.

"You beggin' now, motherfucker?" Gamzee teased, putting more pressure against the smaller troll's prostate as Karkat moved against his hand. Karkat didn't answer. He threw his head back, gasping as he reached for his orgasm. That, apparently, was enough for the highblood.

Gamzee growled, pulling his fingers free of the smaller troll's clutching heat. Karkat whimpered, and Gamzee's cock throbbed hard at the rarely heard noise. Long fingered hands grabbed the smaller troll's hips harshly and jerked Karkat against him. Gamzee used one hand to steady his erection, pressing the head against Karkat's pucker.

"Look at me," the highblood ordered. Karkat's eyes fluttered open from where they had fallen shut. He locked gazes with his friend and Gamzee thrust in all the way with one rough push of his hips. Gamzee's grunt was lost in Karkat's scream as climax roared suddenly through the smaller troll's body. Seed splattered across his stomach, the color a bright contrast to the gray of his skin.

"Oh fuck," Gamzee moaned as Karkat's muscles pulsed around him. While the smaller troll's climax was still rolling through him, the highblood started thrusting fast and hard into his friend's body. Gamzee switched his hold from Karkat's hips to the armrest above his head. Karkat's mouth fell open in a silent gasp as his body was continuously jolted with the force of each thrust. He gripped Gamzee's arms as another orgasm tightened his balls.

"Damn, Kar," the highblood moaned, "So fuckin' tight." Karkat couldn't find his voice to answer as a dry orgasm made his back arch and cock throb almost painfully.

"You comin' again?" Gamzee whispered just loud enough for the other troll to hear. Karkat's only answer was a high pitched whine.

"If I fuck you like this, you'll come again and again and again, won't you?' Gamzee asked as a particularly rough thrust earned him a small scream. Gamzee got his answer as Karkat came hard enough to spray his upper chest with seed. The highblood's hands gripped roughly at the armrest, gritting his teeth to try and keep from climaxing at the sight of Karkat climaxing and writhing under him.

"You feel so fuckin' good around me, Kar," Gamzee told his friend, earning a whimper, "Shit. So damn tight." Gamzee sped his thrust, skin slapping against skin loudly. Karkat's eyes crossed as he came yet again. One orgasm ran into the next, until the smaller troll lost all coherence. He moaned Gamzee's name over and over like a mantra between small needy noises.

"That's it," Gamzee encouraged, loving his friend like this. He just couldn't get enough of the smaller troll. He was starting to think he never would. The muscles around his cock were clutching him so tight he had to fight for each thrust. Skin dragged against skin, pleasure mixing with sharp pain.

"Fuck," the highblood growled, his curse mixed with a loud cracking sound, balls drawing up tight as climax surged through him. His cock pulsed inside Karkat, filling him to the brim with his seed. Karkat whimpered at the feeling, one last orgasm pulsing through his over sensitive cock. Gamzee thrust his hips through his orgasm, come leaking out around his cock to dribble down Karkat's backside and stain the couch.

Gamzee collapsed on top of the nearly unconscious Karkat. The smaller troll panted for breath, body shacking with aftershocks. The highblood gently pulled out of his friend, and Karkat winced. Gamzee flopped to the floor, reaching up to tug the smaller troll down on top of him. Karkat grunted at the sudden movement. Gamzee wrapped his arms around the smaller troll, hand smoothing up and down Karkat's dewy back.

"So good, Kar," Gamzee praised softly in the smaller troll's ear, "Always so good." Karkat grunted in response, letting himself be pampered.

"I think we broke the motherfucking couch," Gamzee commented, glancing up at the now stained couch. Karkat rolled his eyes upwards, but couldn't see. So, with the highblood's help, he peaked up at the couch. Sure enough the arm rest Gamzee had used as a hand hold was cracked and splinters of wood peaked out from the ripped fabric.

"Oops," Karkat murmured sleepily as he fell back against the highblood. He was just drifting off when there was a loud knock at the door. Before either troll could answer, the door swung open.

"The fuck, guys, it sounded like someone was dying in here, so Jade sent me to check- holy shit!" Dave's startled voice made Gamzee chuckle and Karkat growl. The door shut just as quickly as it had opened. As Dave retreated away from the door, Karkat heard the human yell, "John, your couch is broken." Karkat rolled his eyes. Raising his head, he looked around the room to see if he could spot his clothing. When he didn't, he flopped back down.

"Where'd our fucking clothes go anyways?" he murmured to Gamzee. The highblood glanced around the room and shrugged.

"There somewhere around here," the highblood answered. Karkat huffed in annoyance. They couldn't just spend the rest of the night in the room but he doubted he could walk. And he'd be damn if Gamzee carried him through the house like he'd done last time. So, instead of trying to get to his feet, he left himself be held. Gamzee seemed to enjoy the closeness, and, if Karkat was honest with himself, he did, too.

That was how John and Jade found them thirty minutes later. John paled at the sight and exited as quickly as he could. Jade had the decency to cover the two of them up with a blanket she'd brought in the room with her and left them in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well damn. This ended up pretty long for a PWP. I hope I did a good job on my first Homestuck fic and I hope you enjoyed it, synnesai. Also, I really hope no one is too OOC. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Oh, and I think there might be a word definition erro somewhere in here but I couldn't remember where it was when I got to a computer. Sorry about that.


End file.
